Mahtisoturit
Mahtisoturit (also known as Mitsubishis) is Finnish gaming community. Recruitment post Guild Leaders: Seidi / Muffari All Mighty Officer: Dzyan Active Members: 50 Web Site: http://www.mahtisoturit.net Forums: http://www.mahtisoturit.net/forums Nationality: Finnish Races: Not decided yet, but most likely ARAC Ventrilo: Is Required Roleplay: 110% against roleplaying Alignment: Chaotic Evil Darkside Rebel About Us THE ULTIMATE JUSTICE DOMINATORS ARE HERE - WE BRING ORDER AND BALANCE Mahtisoturit was officially created for Warhammer Online (08). Before WHO some of us have played together other MMORPGS like AoC (Jatulit), WoW, GW and so on. Mahtisoturit got it's final structure in Darkfall, which we're still playing today. We achieved quite much in Darkfall. For instance, we too part in almost every major conflict except the Niflheim war at very beginning. We owned 3 holdings in total, the first holding was a hamlet in Yssam, second was the city of Talpec in Yssam and the third holding was the city of Khosgar at Nagast. Also we were part of two alliances: Stasis and Coalition of the Chilling. For us, it looks like Mahtisoturit achieved a nice share of publicity and respect. And at the beginning we didn't use forums as a tool for publicity. It changed with the following clips (watch in HQ/HD): :arrow: Mahtisoturit strikes capital of hyperion :arrow: Mahtisoturit saves hyperion slave Mortal Online In Mortal Online we're continuing our crusade to weed out our cape wielding counterpart. Which have always been the main motivators of Mahtisoturit. Not because we think they're less skilled and easy targets, but because we despise their way of life. We're here to PVP, not make some nice stories about ancient gods and then worshiping them at the moonlight. You might get your kicks from this kind of stuff, we get our kicks from killing you. We most definitely wont be your friends; we much rather hang out with the cool people. We'll be one of the best pvp-guild in Mortal Online. Our Mortal Online pre-division currently consists of 34 members. The member count will rise closer to 100 at release. The #1 Finnish Community Other purpose for Mahtisoturit is to offer an offgame community for drinking and fun times (we're mostly done with DF but we play other bad games to kill time before MO). We constantly organize events which pretty much always invole heavy drinking. This is pretty much the reason for over 18 limit, and also the fact that young people are annoying at Ventrilo for example. Drinking is not required but you will be encouraged to join our "epic" meetings and events. There are members who haven't attended our meetings but they aren't discriminated in any way, yet. Our purposes I : Roleplayers II : Win or die III : Sing The roof is on fire and drink vodka while having sex Recruitment We're currently recruiting more members. If you think you have what it takes to become a Mahtisoturi, think again. If you have discipline issues and don't respect authority, don't bother to apply. We have a strict age limit of 18 and we accept only Finns. We also expect to get your dedication to our cause. At this time we accept application for any imaginable class or race, but we will have limited spots for dedicated crafters/merchants depending on the game mechanics. We require interrest for pvp from all new members. If you still think you have what it takes, read the detailed Finnish version of what we expect from your application. Also, starting from Mortal Online all interviews will be conducted via Ventrilo. When we've accepted your written application, you will be PM'd with your temporary account to our Ventrilo server. The date and time of this interview will be arranged via IRC or via our forums. Main requirements - Finnish Nationality - Mature (18 age limit) - Ventrilo use Contact #mahtisoturit @ Quakenet http://www.mahtisoturit.net For the other guilds If you have a siege coming or you find us attractive - let us know. We have already done some pre-launch arrangements and we're sometimes interested in new possibilities.